


Human: Certain Functions

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Human [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, human function, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a question about certain functions about humanity. </p><p>I am also taking small prompt requests for this pairing if there's anything you want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human: Certain Functions

"Dean...I need help," Castiel said in that ‘I’m not so sure about this’ tone. Dean did a double take before relaxing when he realized it was about a human thing. Whenever Castiel had a question it was always about something to deal with his humanity. Dean was just startled that Castiel wanted his advice when Sam was better at explaining things. 

"With what, buddy?" Dean asked smiling when Castiel shifted nervously. 

"With relieving myself.” Dean would have laughed if it hadn’t been for the serious expression on Castiel’s face. He knew that expression and it meant that Castiel was intent on going through with whatever he had on his mind. 

"Whoa, dude, uh, I'm not the guy you want. You might want to speak to Sammy. Yeah, speak to Sam." Dean’s voice was trembling and his eyes darting to look anywhere except Castiel’s face. He knew Sam wasn’t back yet and it would more than likely be some time since he went on a supply run for the bunker. 

"You don't understand, Dean, I need to do it. I need your help with a certain function." Castiel’s voice was gruff and full of the need to do something. Dean just wasn’t sure what to say. "I am unsure as to how to navigate my genitals in the correct manner."

Damn those blue eyes to hell, Dean thought as he bit his lower lip. Castiel had watched enough porn to know how to masturbate and it puzzled Dean as to why he was asking about this. Dean’s pause took several moments as he tried to put his thoughts into order and explain to Castiel that he should just read a book. 

“I tried reading a book. It was not helpful at all.” Castiel’s face was screwed into a displeased look and Dean had to wonder just how well the man knew him to guess what he was thinking. 

“What kind of book was it?” Dean asked, hoping it wasn’t some medical book that was laying around somewhere. It was hard to keep a straight face as Castiel handed Dean a book that he had clutched at his side until he had handed it over. 

Dean gaped at the title ‘Potty Training for Dumbies’ and began to laugh. It was deep, coming from his chest as tears began to form in his eyes. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the book hard. Wiping the tears, Dean was able to compose himself and he dropped the book to a nearby table. 

“Cas, you don’t need that thing. I’ll show you how...to relieve yourself.” Dean found his voice again after several moments. He couldn’t say that he was not disappointed since he was hoping that one day Castiel would ask for sexual advice. But Dean supposed that this was a step in the right direction.


End file.
